The Original Sister
by midnight-rxse
Summary: We all know about the 7 originals right? Michael, Ester, Finnick, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol Mikleason. Well what if there was one more? Clarissa Natalia Mikleason, the twin sister of Rebekah. Also known to the outside world as Isabella Marie Swan. (Full summary inside. Rated T cause I'm paranoid)


Finnick, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah Mikleson. Every living vampire knew of them, the Original vampires. But, what if there was one more? Rebekah's twin sister Clarissa, or Clary was a normal 17 year old when she was turned, but she was unlike normal vampires even Originals. She had inherited her mothers gift of being a witch, although nobody but Isabelle and her sister knew of this. After they had turned they seemed to have kept their powers. The twist? The two seemed to have the same gene as their unlucky hybrid brother, meaning their mother had cheated on her husband yet again. Clarissa was the two most powerful vampire to ever exist. About 500 years after their transformation they had been sent to live with a clan of Cold Ones. Cold Ones were a different form of vampires that had been around sense the dawn of time, sparkling in the sunlight instead of burning, having stone hard, pale white, ice cold skin only able to be broken by fire, other vampires, and the fangs of a werewolf or shape shifter. They weren't as strong as the breed of vampire the Mikleson's were, being the Original Ones. The particular clan they were sent to live with was believe it or not, the Volturi. Over the next 250 years they had grown close to the Guard and coven members, mostly Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Liam anther Member of the guard, Aro, Marcus, and believe it or not Caius. Many years later and Clarissa and Rebekah were both sent on different missions. Rebekah was sent to find her siblings so that they could catch up on everything, and Clarissa was sent to a small town in the Olympic Peninsula, believe it or not, it was called Forks. She was sent to catch the attention of a particular vegetarian vampire coven, the Cullens. She had compelled the police chief Charlie Swan (who had recently lost a daughter) that she was his daughter. Her cover story was that she was Isabella Swan-the name of his deceased daughter who had died from a drug overdose-the boring, dull, unfashionable, klutz of a human daughter to Charlie and his ex-wife Renee. She had lived in Phoenix, Arizona with Renee and her new husband Phil. She had decided to move to Forks to give her stepdad and mom space. After Clarissa-or Isabella-had arrived she had caught the eye of a certain veggie eating, bronze haired vampire. Edward Cullen. She pretended to fall in love with him and eventually she did fall, but not with him. Soon she had ran into her old friends Victoria and James with their new coven mate, Laurent and convinced them to pretend to want to hunt her down. After they had agreed, she went to watch the Cullens play baseball when James' coven showed up and they got into a fight with the Cullens, then the Cullens took Clarissa to their house. She then compelled them to think she had been taken back to Arizona and that they had killed James. It was now half a year later and Alice the Pixie like Cullen was now planning Clarissa's fake birthday party.

* * *

Clarissa/Rissa/Clary/Bella's POV

I walked through the door of the Cullen's house and winced at the smell. It smelt sickly sweet, like a burning sensation in my nose. I can't believe I have stand this for so long. I absolutely despise Fuckward and the Pixie-bitch. Don't know why, but I feel like they're just so easy to hate. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle are fine though. Carlisle and Esme are the parents I wish I had instead of Micheal and Ester, or the Original Bastard and Bitch as Demetri likes to call them. I understand why Rosalie is so cold to me, I would be to for just intruding in on her family. She's just trying to protect them. Emmet is just the lovable type, like a big teddy bear. He reminds me of Demetri and Felix in that way. Jasper is just so friendly even if Fuckward keeps him away from me 24-7 because he's afraid I'll get hurt. so over protective. I feel bad for Jasper, the fact that the Pixie-bitch has him believing that he is her mate makes me sick.

"Bella!" Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts. She grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I winced as a shiver went down my spine and I forced a smile on my face.

"Alice." I said, stopping myself from calling her by my little nickname for her.

"Edwards upstairs waiting for you." She said pushing me hardly to the stairs. I groaned and walked up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I opened the door and stepped to where Edward was standing in front of a wall of paintings. The one that drew me in the most was a big colorful painting of the familiar place I call home: Volterra. I let a smile cross over my face when I saw a closer look at it. Aro was standing in the center of a balcony with Marcus to his left and Caius to his left. They were dressed in old time clothing from the 1700's. Behind them was a more childish looking Carlisle. Next to him was Rebekah and I but of course, I wasn't wearing this ridiculous dull brown wig and mud brown contacts. I had beautiful sky blue eyes and long curly blonde hair. Rebekah and I were laughing at something in front of us and Carlisle had one arm around each of us, chuckling at us. I remember that day, we had been pranking Santiago by putting bleach in his bath water. It had bleached his black hair to a light brown and had badly damaged his skin so that it was no longer dark brown but a light caramel. Still to this day he hasn't fully recovered but he forgave us. I still don't believe Carlisle didn't recognize me.

"Is that Carlisle?" I asked fake surprise in my voice.

"Yes. He used to live with the Volturi when he used to be lonely. I held back a laugh and continued.

"Who are those girls next to him?" I asked him innocently.

"All I know is their names, Rebekah and Clarissa Mikleson I think. They don't seem to be of that much importance to the Volturi, do they?" Edward asked and I scoffed at him.

"I bet they were of great importance to the Volturi." I said rolling my eyes.

"And that they were. Still are today I believe." I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. I spun around to look at him and smiled. "Though, I bet they went to visit their family by now. Nicklaus would've killed Aro if he didn't see his baby sisters. Don't you think Bella."

"Yes, I don't think anyone wouldn't want to see their beloved family every once and a while." I said smirking. Well that clears up the problem of him not knowing who I am, he obviously recognized me.

"You're speaking as if you know them, Bella. Obviously you don't or you'd be dead." Edward said and I rolled my eyes. If only Fuckward knew.

"Lets jut go downstairs." Carlisle said trying to hold back a laugh. Without another word we went downstairs to greet the others.

"Happy birthday Bellsie!" Emmet said scooping me up in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Hi?" I said, well more like asked after he set me down on the ground. He ignored me and turned to Edward.

"Dating an older women." Emmet said and I started cracking up.

"Are you high or something? You've been laughing for like 10 minutes." Emmet said, which made me laugh more.

"Now why would you think that?" I asked after my laughing fit.

"Uh, because you're Bella." Emmet said as if it were obvious.

"No. That stuff taste- I mean smells horrible." I said purposely messing up. Everyone but Emmet and Carlisle looked at me with a concerned or pissed off expression.

"What?" Edward asked me anger in his eyes. Suddenly Emmet burst out laughing, me following closely behind as I held my sides in laughter.

"You... Actually thought... I would..?" I struggled out in between laughs.

"Anyway... Presents!" Alice exclaimed as I rolled my eyes at her eagerness. "Rose first!" Rosalie smiles and pulls out a jewelry box. She handed it to me and looked at me expectantly.  
"Come on, open it." She said smiling. I smiled and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver antique bracelet with a ruby, diamond pattern in it. The rubies were the size of peas and surrounded by 12 small diamonds.  
"It's beautiful." I gasp out and Rosalie smiled.  
"Carlisle told me what gems to get, sense he asked your father. He mentioned something about rubies, topaz, sapphires, and diamonds." Rose said scratching her neck.  
"It's perfect. Thank you." I said and Rosalie lightly hugged me along with Emmet.  
"My turn." said Alice and she tossed me a box. I opened the box to see a dark blue dress. I can't say it was my favorite dress or my style but I had to thank her.  
"Thanks Alice. It's great." I said plastering a fake smile on my face.  
"You're welcome." She said smirking. "Carlisle and Esme next." Carlisle and Esme both handed me gifts, Carlisle's was an envelope and Esme's was a large box. I decided to open Carlisle's first. I slid my finger under the rapping paper, getting a paper cut in the process.  
I looked up with terror in my eyes as I was thrown into the wall by Fuckward. I winced as I crashed into glass and it cut into my skin.  
"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle said pulling me into his office. He locked the door behind us. "Now lets look at your arm." He grabbed my arm, looking at it closely. "It'll need a few stiches but other then that your fine." I nodded as he pulled the glass out of my arm. He began to stitch up the small cuts on my arm, and was done in a quick 5 minutes.

"Well, I've got to go, Carlisle. Charlie wouldn't be glad if I came home at 11 pm." I said walking to unlock the door. Carlisle suddenly tensed up and tried to run in front of me but it was to late. I had opened the door to look into Edwards open bedroom door. There, on the couch was Pixie-bitch and Fuckward striping down. I gasped and my 'boyfriend' turned his head to me and smirked. I growled and lunged at them as I felt my eyes flash yellow, the color they turned when I was about to transform. I felt hard arms wrap around my waist as I felt my eyes turn back.

"Clarissa?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Carlisle behind me with the rest of the likable Cullens. I gasped and grabbed my hair to look at it, and sure enough it was back to it's natural curly blonde locks and I bet my life that I now had sky blue eyes.

"Seriously Bella? What the hell was that?" Fuckward asked and I turned to him with my eyes flashing yellow again.

"You tell me _Fuckward_. What was that? Hmm, I'm guessing you were about to screw the Pixie-bitch. Am I right?" I asked innocently while pouting. They all gaped at me and I smirked.

"_What_ did you just say?!" Edward asked and I laughed.

"Oh, did I not make it clear enough? Do I need to spell it out for you?" I asked him in a baby voice and rolled my eyes. "You are a moron. Worse then," I shivered for effect. "Nik."

"Aww, come on I'm not that bad am I?" I heard a voice behind me to see Niklaus and Rebekah leaning against the wall.

"Nik! Beka!" I squealed hugging them tight.

"No. Don't even touch me while your wearing that piece of shit. Why Clary? I thought We raised you better then that." Klaus said and I took a step back to look into his eyes.

"Really Nik? Really? Sometimes I question how you're not gay." I said sighing as my older brother pulled me into a hug.

"Carlisle?" Rebekah asked excitedly as she looked at the coven leader. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there." Carlisle said as Rebekah hugged him.

"I missed you Uncle Carlisle. Clarissa Mikleason! Why did you not tell me he was here?" Rebekah yelled in my face as Alice spoke up.

"What the fuck are you doing in our house you freaks?" She asked and I snorted.

"You really want to die tonight, don't you?" Rebekah asked and I shook my head.

"Okay, listen up Pixie-bitch, you obviously think your the strongest thing in the universe, but hate to burst your bubble you're not. To my siblings and I your basically as weak and pathetic as human. Just one of us could kill 10 of you Cold Ones in under a minute, and still have the energy to fight of a pack of wolves. For you its all sparkles and animal blood, but lets step into the real world for a second, your basically cold heartless rocks with no soul. Not all of you, only a select few like Fuckward and yourself. You cheated on your fucking mate! That's cold even for you. Lets face the truth, the world doesn't revolve around you little sparkling veggie's. You're NOTHING. Just little specks in the food chain, and honey your at the bottom." I spat out, my Australian/British accent showing through and my eyes flashing yellow. Alice was taken aback and gulped air she didn't need. all of a sudden I felt a hand in my chest. I gasped for air and coughed up blood.

"Not so strong now, are you _Bella?_" Edward sneered and attempted to twist my heart out of my chest, but not even reaching past the ribcage.

"You wish." I coughed out, kicking him in the face hearing a loud crack as his nose fell of. I twisted out of his arms and flipped over his head to where the open window stood. I got ready to jump as I felt buff arms around me. I knew who they were instantly and stopped struggling. "Let me go Emmet." I grumbled trying to twist out of his arms.

"Sorry." He said pulling me closer. I sighed and dropped in defeat. He let me go and I walked to my siblings, mumbling some colorful words as I went.

"What the hell?" Rosalie shrieked after she snapped out of her state. "What is going on? What happened to innocent Bella?"

"She's gone. Isabella Swan died of a drug overdose two years ago before I arrived here." I said leaning against my brother.

"Thank god! I hated the fact that you were so... nice all the time." Rosalie said and received a hit on the arm from Emmet and a glare from Esme.

"I know right! I don't know how you could stand it." I said and chuckled.

"Now your back to your usual bitchy self. Sigh." Rebekah said as she frowned.

"To bad." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Okay, can I get an explanation here please? The beautiful one is confused!" Alice bitched while throwing her hands up exasperated.

"Well Pixie-bitch, you ever heard of the Original Ones? Well that's what we are, Original Ones. Not only that but were the first Original Ones, believe it or not the Originals. My mother, Ester was mad after our baby brother, Henrick had gotten killed by a werewolf in the town we lived in. She was a witch so she turned us immortal, resulting in the creation of the strongest vampires alive, our brothers Finnick, Elijah, Kol and ourselves along with our douchebag father, Michael. Then Nik here, killed our mother after she disowned us for what we were. Very uncalled for if I do say so myself. Oh yeah, the Non-Originals burn in the sun and can only compel humans, while we on the other hand can compel any living being. We can also only be killed by a white oak stake, which is imposable to find seeing as there are no more left. we also have to be invited in by a living owner of the house like regular Original Ones, but they can be killed with a regular stake. Got it Pixie-bitch?" Rebekah said and I but in.

"Right, and Rebekah, Niklaus, and I are the only existing hybrids ever, meaning we're part werewolf. Well in my case I'm werewolf, vampire, and witch so be careful Fuckward, I don't let go of anything that easily." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you really expect us to believe this shit? Where's Bella? What did you do to her?" He asked and I pouted as I began to speak.

"Sweetie, Bella's dead. You never met the real Isabella Swan, and you never will."


End file.
